Heretofore, sanitary pet scoops were designed mostly to be used by both hands at the same time. These scoop devices consist of metal or plastic parts which come together forcing the animal droppings into one or both scoop shaped parts. Both parts become badly soiled by the animal droppings.
Many of these scooping devices consist of two long handles fastened approximately half way down the handle shafts. These handles operate with a scissors type movement requiring both hands. On the lower end of these handles are scoop devices which come together as the handles are moved together, gathering the animal waste between the two scoop devices.
Another type on the market has two separate handles, one having a blade or rake device on the lower end and the other a scoop type receptacle. These are moved together in such a way as to gather up the waste material in the receptacle by pushing the waste material with the blade or rake device.
Both of these types of scooping devices have many disadvantages:
1. These devices become heavily soiled upon use. PA0 2. These devices are very cumbersome to carry due to their long handles and require constant use of at least one hand, both before and after their use. PA0 3. Extensive cleaning is required after each use of these types of scooping devices. PA0 4. Having hands occupied by these devices permits little interaction between the owner and pet. PA0 5. Storage is also a problem due to the size of the scoop devices and the cleanliness after their use. PA0 6. Most of these types of scoop devices are very costly. PA0 1. Lack of access to the special bag. PA0 2. The constant use of a hand to carry the device. PA0 3. Soiling of the device. PA0 4. The added cost of the special bag. PA0 1. The use of a very inexpensive fold-lock-top sandwich bag available in most food stores, as the receptacle for the animal waste. PA0 2. The use of a telescopic handle for easier storage and usage. PA0 3. The use of an adjustable belt clip on the handle which allows one to carry this scoop device without using hands. PA0 4. The use of plastic in the handle and scoop sections for strength, looks, and cleanliness. PA0 5. The use of a blade-like scoop which is totally covered by the fold-lock-top sandwich bag allowing for easy waste pickup without soiling the scoop. PA0 6. The use of a telescopic handle allows easy one-handed operation well away from the animal waste. PA0 7. The use of a fastener for the flap portion of the fold-lock-top sandwich bag keeps the bag open while allowing its easy removal by simply pulling the flap off of the fastener and lifting the bag filled with debris from the scoop device. PA0 8. The per-use cost of this scoop is very low due to the availability of low cost fold-top-bags. PA0 9. Still further objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings and also from the use of the invention by the pet owner and others.
Another type of scoop consists of a metal hoop over which fits specially designed plastic bags. The main disadvantages to this type of scoop are:
A few disposable type scoops exist. These require bending over during use, thus getting very close to the animal waste itself. In addition, these types of scoops are very costly and require carrying of the waste material in close proximity to the hand until disposal and permit one-time use only.
Considering the many disadvantages of these scooping devices, it is no surprise that most pet owners fail to adequately use these pet waste hygiene devices.